Speak Now
by EOshipper2010
Summary: James/Lily, Marauder Era. Technically a songfic, but a lot more story than song. Loosely based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"  Better summary will come after I write more...  "You need to hear me out, and they said, 'Speak now.'" T for language.
1. Prologue

**AN: I probably shouldn't be working on a new story when I still have 2 other ones to finish, but this idea won't leave me alone and I feel like I need to work on something new. This is _technically _a song fic, but like my other "songfic" there is way more story than song. In fact, the prologue doesn't have a single lyric in it. This is loosely based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now" (which I find really hilarious for some reason). Anyways, it's James/Lily and this chapter is set during their 7th year right before Christmas break. Established relationship for the start. Fair warning, the ending of the chapter's a little rough.**

**

* * *

**

"No, James."

"Lily-"

"I said, 'no.' Now stop arguing."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"But I have youuuu." The redhead rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. "Bugger."

She sighed before setting her book in her lap. "What now, Potter?"

"You... You actually are being serious, aren't you?" A tall, black-haired boy who had been walking by paused and opened his mouth. "Not a word, Padfoot." James Potter said somewhat threateningly. The other boy let out a bark of laughter before continuing on his way. Lily simply rolled her eyes again before attempting to go back to reading. "You never answered me, love."

"Whoever said I was your love? And yes, I am being serious. The answer is 'no' and nothing's going to change that."

James Potter let his girlfriend go back to reading momentarily while he thought things through. Well, thought things through as much as James Potter could. "I don't get it."

The girl snapped her book shut. "Damn it, James. Why can't you just shut up and let me read? It's not like there's anything else to do! It's a fucking blizzard outside and I want nothing more than to sit here, by the fire, and read. Now, what don't you get?" James blinked. "Well?"

"Er..." He started hesitantly. "I don't get why I can't go to your sister's wedding on Christmas Eve with you."

Lily's green eyes hardened and he knew at once that he should not have said anything, but, of course, he didn't realize this until it was too late. She stood up without a word and started to head towards the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Lily, wait!" James rushed up to her and took her arm. "I'm sorry. I should have dropped it. Please don't be... bloody hell. Are you crying? Bollocks. Lily, please, I swear I didn't mean to make you cry. Please?" He tried to pull her gently to him, but she shoved her hands against him, almost knocking him over. "Lily?"

"Not everything is about you." The redhead said venomously. "You really want to know why you can't go? My bloody _sister _refuses to invite me to her wedding and my parents can't make her. My only fucking sister is getting married and I won't be there. That's why you're not invited. That's why I'm crying. It has nothing to do with you."

"Lily... That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Noticing her glare, he tried to backpedal quickly. "I meant about your sister not inviting you. It's stupid. And you know what? You shouldn't be crying over a bitch like her." He reached out to wipe a tear away, but stopped short. "Lils?"

_SMACK!_

"Fuck. I thought you two had gotten past that stage."

"Now is not the time, Alice!" Lily said. The petite brunette, Alice, raised her hands and took a step back.

"Whatever you say, Lil." Alice said sarcastically as she walked over to the nearest armchair and plopped down, legs dangling over one of the sides. She watched Lily and James, who was sporting a _ lovely_ red handprint and a very confused look, with interest.

Lily sent a glare toward her friend before rounding on James who cut off her rant before it even started. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lily? I try to make you feel better and you _smack me? _I didn't even do anything _wrong!_"

"Yeah, if by 'anything wrong' you mean insulting my sister!"

Potter stared for a second. He opened his mouth, thought better of what he was going to say, and closed his mouth again. James ran his hand through his hair out of habit and then slowly said, "I'm sorry I insulted your sister." It sounded as if he were speaking through clenched teeth.

"SEE! Now you're lying to me! You did too mean to insult her!" Lily sounded as if she was bordering on hysteria.

"Okay, damn it!" James shouted back, his temper getting the better of him. "I did mean to insult her but I didn't mean to upset you! If I could take it back I would." He ran a hand through his hair again. "Merlin! I try to be nice..."

"That's the problem, Potter. You can't take it back."

He glared. "I said, 'I'm sorry.' What more do you want?"

"Nothing. In fact, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We're through."

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Alice repeated as Lily stormed up the stairs. In her hurry to get out of the chair she flipped over onto the ground. "Ow! Damn it!" When she got back on her feet, she rushed up the stairs to try and catch her friend, but it was too late. Lily had locked the door from the inside. "Well, shit." Alice whispered as she ran back down to the common room. When she got back downstairs, all was silent and James Potter had yet to move a muscle. "Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! As always, please, please, please review.**

**~EOshipper2010 (aka loveMeganAnne)**


	2. Is fuck your favorite word?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. I don't know if I like how this chapter ends... Oh, well. Lyrics are in just italics. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

"ALICE!"

**_Thump!_**

Alice looked up from the ground next to her bed and worked on untangling herself from her covers. "What," she spat out, "in Merlin's name, do you want, Evans."

"He's engaged." The brunette blinked at her friend. "HE'S ENGAGED!"

"Bloody hell. Do you want to wake the entire castle? I heard you the first time, but sorry for not knowing what you're on about!" Alice finally managed to stand up. "Who, Lily?"

"You told me to give him space. That he'd realize he doesn't want her." Alice felt her eyes widen. "After he came back from Christmas break with that girl, you said it was just a rebound thing and that he'd break up with her and then I could work on being friends with him again. You _swore _he'd break up with her during Easter break because Sirius and Remus and Peter can't stand her. I just had to be a bit more patient. No. He didn't break up with her. He PROPOSED to her!"

"Oh, Lily, come here." The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the redhead. "He'll come around."

"That's what you've been saying since when we came back and _she _was with him."

"He will! Even James isn't that thick. He'll come round before he marries her."

* * *

"Are you going to go?"

The redhead lazily blinked her eyes at her friend. "Go where?"

"...To the wedding."

"Alice, what are you on about?"

"Frank swore you were invited."

"Alice! Out of Frank la la land. Who's getting married?"

"James and Erica." Lily shot up from her seat. "I guess you didn't know... Uh... well, you're invited. Bloody bird probably got lost or something."

"They're... they're really getting married."

"Looks like it." Alice replied sadly. "I swear he's lost his mind. Everyone knows he's still in love with you. It's always only been you."

"Yeah, and that's why he'd about to marry some snobby Ravenclaw."

"Weren't **_you _**almost put in Ravenclaw?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Some friend you are."

Alice sighed and sat down by Lily. "I know you love him, Lily. I really did think he'd come around. I still think he would if you said something. Actually, I know he would."

"She's right you know." Both girls screamed and fell off the couch while the man behind them laughed. "You girls miss me that much?"

"Sirius Black, I ought to castrate you."

He grinned, "Now, now, Alice, violence is not the answer. Besides, what would dearest Frankie think of you seeing my-"

"We are NOT having this conversation, Black."

"Ah, Evans. How I missed you yelling at me." She raised her eyebrows as he sat down next to them. "Honestly though, I have missed you. Erica's a bloody cow. None of us can stand her. Not even James."

"Then why's he marrying her?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Because he's a wanker who doesn't know what to do with himself. She was rebound and he thought you hated him. He realized a proposal was expected so..." He trailed off humming the wedding march.

Lily flopped back into the chair. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"So you can stop it."

"Excuse me?"

"Evans, you're a smart girl. Do you really think I'd be here asking for help if I hadn't already tried everything else in my power? Prongs won't budge. If** _you_ **talk to him though, well, he's wrapped around your finger. Not only would you stop the wedding, but you'd win him back for good."

"May I interrupt?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Nope." Black replied.

"Too bad."

"Knew that was too easy. Continue, dearest future Longbottom."

Alice had the decency to blush before speaking. "There's one major flaw in your plan. The wedding's tomorrow."

Lily squeaked. "Tomorrow?"

Ignoring her, Alice continued, "What do you want her to do? Walk down the aisle before the bride and snog Potter senseless? It won't happen."

"I'm actually rather fond of that plan. Lily?"

"I can't, Sirius. I wasn't even invited."

His brow furrowed. "Yes, you were. I'm best man and I know you had an invite."

"I never got one."

"Bloody owls." Sirius muttered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going. If James truly wants to marry Erica, then he should."

"But-"

"Leave." Alice and Sirius stopped. "Just please. Both of you go." Alice apparated away. "Sirius..."

"You know I hated you, right? I hated the way you treated my best mate. I barely got over that and then you broke up with him for the dumbest reason ever."

"I was upset. I was going to apologize when we got back from break, but..."

"But he was already with Erica."

"Exactly."

Sirius looked at his feet for a moment before looking back at Lily. "James still loves you. I know it." He dropped a piece of paper on Lily's table. "See you tomorrow?"

"No." Black sent a final glare towards the redhead before apparating back to his own flat.

Lily collapsed back onto the couch and noticed the paper. Picking it up, she read:

**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of  
****Erica Patricia Stone  
****and  
****James Eric Potter  
****On Sunday afternoon  
****June the 30th at 4 o'clock  
****The Cathedral Basilica**

"Sirius, you fucking twat."

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

"Alice! Alice!" Lily hissed.

"Oh, my God! Li-"

"Shhhh! Do you want me to be caught?"

"Caught?"

"Yes, caught. Oh, Merlin. This is all Sirius's fault."

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Which is why this is Sirius's fault. Oh, no. Everyone is staring."

"They're staring because you're trying to hide behind a fucking curtain." Alice grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into the open. "Damn. You look amazing." Lily's bright red hair was straight and fell around her shoulders. She had a dark green, knee length dress that matched her eyes.

"Not too much?"

"No. You honestly look fantastic. Why are you here though?" Lily bit her lip and Alice's jaw dropped. "Are you going to crash the wedding?"

_But you are not the kind of boy  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Lily made a shushing motion. "I don't know, okay? Or no. I'll just... I might try to talk to James beforehand. That sounds like a good idea, right?

"That's a brilliant idea. Less drama that way. You never answered why though."

"It's just... if anything Sirius said is true... James shouldn't be marrying the wrong girl."

"You mean anyone who isn't you?"

"If I weren't so terrified, I'd be mad at you for that."

"Noted." They both looked around. "What's next?"

_I sneak in and see your friends,  
__And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel.  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
__Somewhere back inside a room  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

"I think I'm going to wander a bit. See who all is here."

"Well, I'm waiting for Frank, but, please, Lily, remember, you were invited." Lily smiled at Alice and then walked off.

She was still sneaking around, trying to avoid all of the Ravenclaws she recognized. Yes, she was "invited" but that didn't mean she was welcome. Lily creeped closer to the doors that led into where the ceremony would take place and opened them just a crack. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood at the front of the church dressed in muggle tuxes. Everything was COVERED in hot pink. "Oh... my..."

"Lily?"

The 18 year old spun around and closed the door simaltaneously. "Frank!" She gasped. "You startled me!" This clever statement was followed by some weak laughter. He raised an eyebrow at her and she tried to smile. "Um... Alice was waiting for you."

Frank's eyes lit up at Alice's name, but he didn't move. "Speaking of Alice, she said you weren't coming. Did you decide you want to see the trainwreck for yourself?"

"Erm... sorry?"

"Look around. Her entire family is made of complete snobs."

Alice appeared behind him. "The pink people." Frank and Lily stared at her blankly. "I just finished talking to Miriam Green. Ravenclaw, our year. Apparently, the bride wanted everything to be different shades of pink with the exception of her dress. James refused to make his guests wear pink and have the tuxes pink. Small victory? Doesn't matter. Rumor has it she looks like a fucking cake."

"How many times do you say 'fuck' in a day, Alice? It seems like your favorite word."

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned to Lily. "Supposedly," They ignored Frank's input about rumor mills. "She had some fancy arse designer make her dress and it looks like a cake. Like the bottom of the dress is a giant square and then the squares get smaller and are stacked and she looks like a fucking cake. SHE'S A PASTRY!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh, you shhhhh. Not only that, but all of her guests HAD to be wearing a shade of pastel pink." Everyone in the hall grew quiet for a moment. "And that would be her bitching out her maid-of-honor. She's pregnant-"

"What?" Lily screeched.

"Shhhh! You're the one who doesn't want to be noticed, but you're screaming. Not Erica. Her maid-of-honor is pregnant and now her dress won't fit properly and Erica's having a fit. Honestly and she calls that girl her best friend."

_This is surely not what you thought it would be.  
__I lose myself in a daydream  
__Where I stand and say,_

Lily peeked back into the main part of the church and saw all of the hideous pink again. She also noticed how the boys black tuxes stood out against it. She smiled to herself. No way in hell did James want all of this. As mad as he was, he liked to keep things simple. As she was gazing down the aisle, she realized what was going to be happening very soon. James was going to marry an awful girl. Her James. Without allowing herself, she began to daydream and saw herself telling him, _"Don't say, 'Yes.' Run away now. __I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said, 'Speak now.'"_

Alice grabbed her arm roughly, yanking Lily out of her daydream. "Bridezilla's coming this way. We should move. If she sees you... well. On one side, her and James wouldn't get married and she'd be in Azkaban. You, however, would probably be dead."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! As always, please review!**

**~EOshipper2010**


End file.
